


Lavender Blue

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron 2.0, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy family times in the new Flynn-Bradley home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this song sprang into my head the other night or why I was compelled t right a Sam/Jet fic cause of it. 
> 
> Ah, well. That's a muse for ya. 
> 
> Enjoy the song. [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcvQcPatQdQ)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **TRON (c) Disney. I own nothing. Savvy?**

The shriek of an infant echoed from the baby monitor on the night stand. Jet blinked the sleep from his eyes, not bother to reach for his glasses. He knew this house well enough to go through it blind folded.

When Sam began to stir from his sleep, Jet laid a gentle hand on his husbands shoulder.

"My turn tonight, Sam. Go on back to sleep."

Sam nodded and fell bonelessly back onto the bed, snoring a little. Jet shook his head and smiled at his husband. To think, this gorgeous, caring hunk a man was all his.

Jet lifted his large body out of bed and went to the nursery, where his baby son Rex was crying and kicking up a storm. His twin sister, Christine; was fast asleep facing away from her brother, lost in her little dream land.

Jet gently took the crying boy in his arms, rocking him and patting his back. He gave Rex a diaper change, some warm water in a bottle, and sat down in the rocker, covering them both in a warm, fleece blanket.

It took no time at all before little Rex was calm and quiet, curling up into his mothers embrace in secure slumber. Jet smiled and kissed his little boy one more time before returning him to the crib with his sister. 

Jet lingered for a while, watching his babies sleep. He only made a sound when he felt Sam's arms encircle his waist, his chin rest on his shoulder.

"How're they doing?" he asked sleepily, kissing Jet's shoulder and back.

"They're just fine, babe. Rex got a little fussy is all." Jet turned in his husbands embrace and hugged him, kissing softly in the semi darkness of the nursery.

The happy couple went back to bed, sleeping as peacefully as their children.


End file.
